


The Magical Pregnancy

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrydracompreg, M/M, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> In the fifth month, you might be able to feel the squirms and fidgets of your active little tenant. There may also be manifestations of magic from your baby...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2013 for the Harrydracompreg fest on LJ for Narryaworry's prompt: _Harry had heard that people glowed while pregnant, he didn't expect it to be literal. Somehow, having the baby light up like a lumos in his stomach wasn't as funny as everyone seemed to think it was._ filled with cuteness and fluff. Thanks go to Angela_snape for the quick and thorough beta.

****

The Magical Pregnancy

_In the fifth month, you might be able to feel the squirms and fidgets of your active little tenant. While the baby has been in motion all along, these activities were too small to affect its larger environment. Now that your baby has grown, and its living space is shrinking, you or your partner are now able to experience the goings-on as well. Your baby's activity level— the kicks, rolls and wiggles you can feel— will vary throughout the pregnancy. There may also be manifestations of magic from your baby..._

_Excerpt from The Magical Pregnancy, 5th edition revised to include the pregnant wizard._

_What in Merlin's name counted as a manifestation of magic? Wasn't male pregnancy a demonstration of magic in and of itself?_ Harry wondered as he read the chapter. He grunted when a fist or foot or maybe it was an elbow decided to press against his stomach. He closed the book and set it aside.

"Easy there, we play Quidditch on the outside only," Harry murmured as he ran a hand over his stretched abdomen. It didn't help though and so he twisted on the sofa, leaning back some and stretching his legs out before him, the swell of his stomach rippling with the baby's movements.

"If someone wanted to see or feel our parasite, then I suggest you come quickly."

So far, almost everyone but Draco had seen or felt the motion in Harry's stomach. The baby-- they still hadn't decided whether or not to find out if it was a boy or girl-- just seemed to freeze whenever Draco came near him, as if it knew the other father was there.

For the last month it seemed, the baby-- Harry had taken to calling the baby 'him', because he just knew for certain a little girl would never cause this much trouble—had decided his insides were a playground. He been kicked, jabbed by various body parts and was certain the baby reached for his bottom ribs, climbed up and swung like a clabbert through the trees. That was the only way Harry knew how to describe the sensations because as soon as he felt them, he had less room to breathe and there had been the definite imprint of tiny feet pushing out above his navel.

The closer Harry got to his due date, the more active the baby became. Sometimes, nothing Harry did could convince him to move and relieve his discomfort. All his friends, and Molly and Narcissa, had just cooed or giggled at the motions in his belly. He hadn't been amused at their delight.

In fact, Harry quit being impressed after ten minutes of his bladder feeling like it had changed into a Bludger. The only respite he could get happened the minute Draco spoke or laid hands on him, anywhere and all movement ceased. While it helped Harry out immensely, it was becoming rather frustrating to Draco.

"Don't speak of my daughter like that. If our inconvenience has decided to grace us with her presence—"

"Shush! You know your voice makes him stop. Besides he's in my body, I'll call him what I wish."

Draco rolled his eyes but leaned over and carefully slid his hand under Harry's t-shirt. It was too late because the ripple of his stomach stopped just after Draco spoke.

Draco sighed and caressed Harry's belly, sliding his palm over the stretched expanse and moving his shirt up. He froze and leaned closer. "Harry?"

Harry had closed his eyes as Draco touched him, relishing in the ability to breathe a bit easier. His entire body seemed to relax when Draco touched him since he had been pregnant and he was so tired all the time. He hummed in answer not wanting to disturb his peace.

"When is your next appointment with the medi-wizard?"

"Next week, Friday, I think. Why?" The warmth from Draco's hand soothed him even more and he yawned.

"You're glowing."

"Illusion factor, remember. We asked about it. The body is healthy and my magic is working overtime to create the environment for the baby."

"No. I mean, yes, I remember, however; you really are glowing."

Harry snorted and shifted to his left side, readying for a nap. "Thanks, I love you, too."

Shaking his head, Draco pulled his hand away and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Rest for a bit then, I'll have Mippy wake you in an hour."

"All right, then. Thanks," Harry sighed and his breathing settled out into a smooth, gentle snore.

Draco lifted Harry's shirt higher staring at the glow coming from his stomach then glanced up at Harry. He covered Harry's stomach again as the glow winked out then headed for the library. He took Harry's pregnancy book with him and hoped that it would be of some help.

~*~

"Harry, dear, you are positively glowing!" Molly's exclamation reminded him of Draco's comments and her laughter irritated him for some reason.

"Thanks, Molly. Nothing like a magical pregnancy to bring out the best in someone," Harry sighed and walked out of the parlour for the loo. 

"But—" Molly stopped and stared at Harry's back. She turned to Draco. "Hasn't he seen the light? I thought he'd be thrilled."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not certain why but he's not listening. I think he thinks we're laughing at him."

Molly laughed again. "Well, never you mind, father–to-be. It's entirely normal and so is his moodiness."

~*~

"Draco, darling, why didn't you tell us Harry was glowing?" Narcissa's tinkling laugh floated on the breeze as Draco and Harry walked through the house and out to the garden for tea with Narcissa and Lucius. Lucius' hearty chuckle outstripped her delicate laughter and Harry scowled at them, waddling away without a backward glance or even having any tea.

Draco cringed and watched Harry leave then turned back to his parents. "I've told him, but he doesn't believe me. I'm a bit worried, to be honest."

"Sensitive fellow, isn't he?" Lucius drawled to Draco. "Your mother was beautiful when she glowed with you."

"Thank you, dearest." She smiled at Lucius. 

"Draco, there's nothing to be concerned about." Narcissa reached over and patted Draco's hand. "Go after him, dear, and try not to let him get too overwrought. He's fine and I am so thrilled for you both that the baby is magical."

Draco nodded, excusing himself and sprinting after Harry.

~*~

Despite the reassurances from his mother and Molly, Draco was worried about Harry. He kept insisting that nothing had changed and that he'd most certain would recognize such a demonstration on his person. And indeed, when Harry's next visit to the medi-wizard had come and gone, and Harry was given a clean bill of health, Draco had almost put the incidents aside.

Nonetheless, he'd collared the medi-wizard while Harry was dressing and mentioned the experiences. Even though it had not occurred during the visit, he wasn't worried and gently explained that the light was just proof that their child would be a witch or wizard. As long as Harry wasn't in any pain or discomfort, other than the normal aches and pains of being almost six months along, then Draco shouldn't worry.

Once Harry did decide to believe, Draco was to keep him calm and explain the situation, reassuring Harry that everything was perfectly normal and to Floo his office if he needed anything at all.

Still, he did fret a bit just because this was Harry and extraordinary things did tend to surface with him about. So it was with no little amount of trepidation that Draco dodged then decided to follow a Summoned bag of crisps when they zoomed out of the cupboard. Just in case someone other than Harry had decided they had a craving, especially since that particular bag wasn't one of the ones Harry normally indulged in.

Flying food had become a regular occurrence about the flat lately and he only shook his head as he spotted Harry, nibbling on the shrimp flavoured snacks, while Granger worked on the blanket she was knitting. "Merlin, I can't stand these things but something about them just satisfies like nothing else at the moment."

"Cravings; have to indulge them or nothing will get done. Learned that the hard way. I remember with Rose, I could eat nothing but fruit. Any meat at all, cooked or raw, had me running for the loo." Her needles clicked and clacked together with a speed that had Draco uncertain if she was using magic or not to finish the project. She spread the blanket over her lap and the length of it just covered her knees.

"Look at this, Harry. I really adore this pattern because with this particular brand of yarn and the weave, the material stretches nicely. The thickness is just fabulously warm and soft," Granger prattled on even as Harry nodded and reached out to feel the blanket. "It just begs to be stroked, yes? I must confess; I've been petting the product as I go and it's held up admirably. I'm also having a hell of a time keeping Crookshanks from burrowing into the blanket as I knit."

Harry froze, the tip of his tongue just peeking past his lips as he licked off the bright red seasoning from a crisp. "Hermione, you know I'm not supposed to be around cats during this time."

Granger narrowed her eyes at Harry and Draco suppressed a chuckle at the two of them. She never ceased her knitting but proceeded to give him a strict down-dressing. 

"It isn't as if you are handling litter box duty, Harry. Besides, the blanket will be laundered before it is given to ... have you decided on whether or not to find out the sex?"

"I think finding out about sex is what got me here, don't you?"

Granger laughed. "Be serious—ah ha—don't start... I meant aren't you even curious about whether or not it will be a boy or a girl?"

Draco leaned against the jamb, waiting to hear Harry's answer. He'd most certainly wanted to know the gender but respected Harry's choice to remain uninformed. Neither one had any idea what they were going to call the baby, either. Personally, he couldn't see naming their child after a star or a flower considering there were very few left that he reasonably liked well enough to pair with the Malfoy surname without it sounding overly emotional or completely off the wall. The debate was ongoing with them and he wondered if she wouldn't be called baby Malfoy right up until the day she was born.

Hearing a grunt from Harry, Draco tuned back in to their conversation.

Harry set the bag of crisps down and sighed as he adjusted his position on the sofa. Stretching out and running a hand over his stomach, he answered. "I'm almost certain the baby is a boy. I've had these really odd dreams about the baby and each time it just _feels_ right that the gender is male. Draco is convinced it's a girl."

Granger nodded. "I had the same about Rose as well." She paused watching him for a moment then Draco noticed her face going completely pale before high colour rose in her cheeks. He straightened and almost burst into the room when Granger spoke again.

"You're glowing." Just like when he'd discovered the phenomenon, Draco could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Thank you," Harry batted his eyelashes at her and she giggled. "One does what one can whilst in the state of becoming a land mass to contend with."

Granger laughed again. "You sound like Draco, but I'm serious, Harry. You are _glowing_.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Everyone has been saying that but I can't see it and I've looked."

"But you are! I can see it from here."

Just the opportunity Draco had been waiting for. He slid through the partially open doorway. "Like a beacon in the night, Harry. The chips led me but I could find my way to you through the darkness with that glow."

Draco cut his gaze to Granger and she nodded at him, and they both laughed out loud.

With a grunt, Harry hoisted himself into a sitting position, glaring at the two of them. This only forced the hilarity to go on longer and by the end, Granger was wiping away tears and Draco held on to his stomach as if in pain. The entire time Harry just fumed and scowled, his hand running over his stomach even if the action did little to soothe anyone but the child inside of him.

Finally, Harry had had enough and pushed to his feet. "Now that you've both had an overly enthusiastic bit of fun at my expense, I'm going to go lie down." 

"Make certain to douse the nightlight you've acquired," Draco drawled. "Or you'll never get any rest."

Granger hiccupped, her laughter turning to snorts and squeaks for a moment before she righted herself. "Harry... wait. Don't go away angry."

With an awkward twist, Harry turned around. "Why not? You've both decided to take the mickey out of me knowing—"

"Shush," Draco soothed as he moved to Harry's side. "Don't get upset. You know the medi-wizard asked for you to remain calm."

Harry leaned into Draco even as he reached up to rub his hands over his face. He then slugged Draco. Draco hissed and glared at Harry, backing up to rub his shoulder before taking Harry into his arms. He ran his hands all over Harry's back and arms, kissing his forehead and quietly murmuring "Enough. It wasn't meant to malign you, I promise. However, since Granger noticed it as well. I think it's high time you actually paid attention to what we are saying."

Draco looked over to Hermione over Harry's head. "Get the drapes, if you would."

She drew her wand. "You could call me by my given name as you well know Ron and I have been married for almost seven years. We have this discussion every week." She swished the wand in the direction of the windows and the room darkened considerably.

Draco smirked at her and nodded, leading Harry back to the sofa. "If you wish me to denigrate your intelligence by calling you Weasley, I can but I'd rather not add to the confusion generated by that particular sea of redheads once they descend." 

Rolling her eyes, she moved to sit next to Harry. "If I can stomach the familiarity of being acquainted with a Malfoy, _Draco_ , then so can you."

"Quit harping at each other and show me this so called 'glow'," Harry snapped. "I'm tired, irritated and feeling a bit humiliated to boot."

Looking contrite for just a bare second, Draco nodded. "He may be in for a bit of shock, Hermione, hold his other hand."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and slid her fingers through Harry, smiling at him. Draco was relieved to see a small smile curve Harry's lips and was glad she was here with them for this.

Draco knelt in front of Harry and took his other hand, looking up at him from the floor. "Just relax and lean back against the sofa."

Harry huffed out a breath then nodded, leaning back and waiting. "Well?"

Draco lifted up Harry's shirt then placed his palm on the side of Harry's stomach. "Douse the lights, Hermione."

" _Nox!_ "

Blackness surrounded them then the tiniest light began to shine. It grew, encompassing the entire circumference of Harry's stomach minus the area of skin sheltered by Draco's palm. It was silent, tense for a very long moment and Draco searched Harry's face in the glow.

His eyes were wide, staring down at his illuminated skin and the baby moved. Draco looked down as well, the waves of motion undulated across Harry's stomach and one tiny foot pressed against his palm.

"Oh," Draco gasped then jerked his head up when a bark of sound echoed in the room.

Harry was laughing, his entire body shaking with mirth. Hermione grinned at them and asked. "First time you've felt him?"

"Her," Draco said absently as the radiance faded away while the activity continued.

"Him," Harry replied through his laughter. "Although I am beginning to suspect that while we are both stubborn, a daughter from us might as well be obstinate, too."

A quick flash of magic brightened the darkness as if in agreement setting off their laughter once more.


End file.
